Song of the Shadows
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Tokoyami decides to play his guitar one night, but ends up comforting a distressed Asui. He shows her that there's someone always watching over them, whether they can see them or not. Originally posted on October 30th for Tokoyami's Birthday. Happy birthday, Tokoyami! Sorry for any OOC moments. Please review! No flames, please.


Hey guys! I heard about Tokotober and decided to write a one-shot about the Jet-Black hero. I knew I wouldn't be able to finish "A Light in The Abyss" before it ends, so I figured that this'll do Tokoyami justice. Please review, no flames, and enjoy :D

Tokoyami liked cold nights. The breeze felt good on his feathers and it gave him a sense of peace.

He opened the window a while ago to let the light in. Dark Shadow was getting a little out of control earlier, and Tokoyami didn't want to think about what would've happened if Dark Shadow went crazy again.

"Come on, Tokoyami!" Dark Shadow said, "We should go have some fun!"

"It's late, Shadow. I don't want to bother anybody."

"But everyone does it all the time. You have no idea how many times I heard Mina squealing down the halls every night."

"I don't really care what anyone else does, though."

"Can we at least go outside?"

Tokoyami sighed as he climbed through the window and sat on the window frame. He was careful not to fall but hung his leg out one of the windows.

"I meant go all the way outside, Tokoyami."

"It's this or nothing."

Dark Shadow groaned as he began flying around the branches and making goofy faces at some squirrels.

Tokoyami sighed as the wind enveloped him. The stars were covering the sky like sprinkles on a cupcake, and their light softly radiated upon the school.

He missed the times where he would take walks during these nights. His neighborhood was small, and therefore easy to navigate. He would usually end up at something he called Shadow Hill. The entire neighborhood had known it for being able to see the many shadows that had formed during the night.

Shadow Hill was also the place where he would pick flowers for his mom.

"Hey, Tokoyami" Dark Shadow called, "Can you play the song?"

Tokoyami tensed up.

"I'm kind of tired tonight. Maybe tomorrow I can play it."

"Please?"

Dark Shadow had twisted his face to look like he was about to cry. His eyes were wide, and he began to whimper like a puppy.

"Fine," Tokoyami muttered, "Just don't sing too loud."

Tokoyami climbed off the window and stuck his hand under his bed. He grasped the needed object and pulled it out slowly.

It was a black acoustic guitar with a white bird decal on the back. He like electric ones, but the acoustic ones are quieter and make him feel relaxed.

"Settle down, Shadow," Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow curled up on Tokoyami like a scarf.

Tokoyami began to gently strum the strings. His mother wrote the song for him when he barely got his quirk. Dark Shadow used to randomly pop up at night, which scared the five-year-old. He would cry to his mom and tell her about the 'monsters'. However, no matter how many times his mother told him that the monsters weren't real, Tokoyami would keep coming back crying.

To comfort him, Tokoyami's mom sang to him. The song was about angles in the shadows that always watched over Tokoyami. Tokoyami hummed it to himself to remind him of home and his parents.

_Don't shed tears of fear_

_For they do not cause harm_

_The swarming shadows that you hear_

_Protect you from afar._

Dark Shadow began to happily hum along with Tokoyami.

_They are angels hidden away_

_So, do not be afraid._

Tokoyami's eyes began to get glossy with tears. He heard his mother's voice every time he played this song. He missed her.

_When all hope seems lost in the fight_

_They will arrive just in time._

_So, my son, do not fear_

_For the shadows will always be near._

Tokoyami hated how short it was. His mom had to sing it two or three times for Tokoyami to fall asleep.

He repeated the song again, and his eyes began to lull away to his dreamland.

That is until he heard the crying.

Tokoyami jolted out of his thoughts as Dark Shadow scrambled to open the door. Both were surprised to see Tsuyu Asui in the hallway. She was walking towards the elevator to go downstairs. Tsuyu tried to muffle her crying, but it didn't seem to work.

"Asui?" Tokoyami said as the girl turned her head in surprise.

"I'm s-sorry, T-Tokoyami," She replied in between sniffles, "I didn't m-mean to wake y-you."

"Don't apologize. What's wrong?"

Tsuyu turned her head away as she muttered in reply.

"Come here, Asui!" Dark Shadow said as he took her hand, "If you're crying, something really bad must've happened."

Tokoyami was a little startled but let Dark Shadow lead Tsuyu into Tokoyami's room.

Tsuyu sat on the floor and continued to cry.

"What's going on, Asui?" Tokoyami asked as he lifted her head to look at him.

"I-it's my sister *Ribbit*," Tsuyu explained, "D-dad told me that she c-came down with the flu. She's in the hospital *Ribbit*, and it's really affecting her because of all the snow right now."

Tokoyami scooted closer to her as Dark Shadow coiled himself around Tsuyu in a hug.

"My parents are worried that there could be serious consequences for her. I'm just…*Ribbit*just…"

Tsuyu began to cry more. Tokoyami didn't know what to do.

"Not only that *Ribbit*, but my parents' jobs are becoming more demanding, and my brother has to live with my aunt for now. So, my sister is alone *Ribbit*. No one's watching and comforting her. I feel so useless!"

Tokoyami didn't know what to say. He was an only child, so he had no idea what it was even like to have sibling love.

"I'm sorry, Asui," Tokoyami muttered as he gave Tsuyu a side hug, "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is!" Dark Shadow exclaimed as he grabbed Tokoyami's guitar.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled, "Put that down! I can't help her Asui with the guitar!"

"You can remind her that someone is watching over her sister, Tokoyami," Dark Shadow replied as he he handed Tokoyami the guitar.

Tokoyami watched Tsuyu look at him with hope. He knew Dark Shadow had already trapped him and there was no turning back.

_Don't shed tears of fear_

_For they do not cause harm_

_The swarming shadows that you hear_

_Will protect her from afar._

Tsuyu gasped at Tokoyami's singing as he continued.

_They are angels hidden away_

_So, do not be afraid._

She listened to him, and she understood.

_When all hope seems lost in the fight_

_They will arrive just in time._

_Please, my friend, do not fear_

_For the shadows will always be near._

Tokoyami strummed the last chord and looked at Tsuyu, who was speechless.

"T-Tokoyami?" She stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I changed the lyrics to fit the situation, but thought it'll remind you that when you can't be there for your loved ones-"

"The shadows will protect them," Tsuyu finished as she hugged Tokoyami.

"Thank you! *Ribbit*" Tsuyu exclaimed as she let go of him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't really like hugs. *Ribbit*."

"It actually depends on who I get them from," Tokoyami stated as Dark Shadow coiled around the two.

"Aw! Group hug!" Dark Shadow said with a little chuckle.

"Really?" Tokoyami said.

He was nervous being this close to someone. Not only that, but it was a girl, and it was Asui.

After Dark Shadow uncoiled, Tokoyami stood up to dust himself off.

"I'm sorry for waking you earlier *Ribbit*," Tsuyu said as she stood up too.

"I was already awake," Tokoyami replied, "I forgive you anyways."

Tsuyu looked down for a second.

"Tokoyami?"

"Yes?"

"You said the shadows will be there to protect us, right *Ribbit*?"

"I did."

"Since you're somewhat associated with the shadows *Ribbit*, does that mean that you'll be watching over us too?"

Tokoyami was silent for a second. He met so many people in his life, and each bond with them wasn't really strong. He had a few close bonds, but not many. Yet, his will to protect each of them hasn't worn away. He wanted to protect them.

"Yes, Asui," Tokoyami said, "I'll give my life for anyone if I need to. I'll always protect you no matter where you are."

"Even Mineta?"

"Yes," Tokoyami replied with a chuckle, "Even him. All heroes must look past the darkness of people to find their true potential."

"You've always been so loyal, *Ribbit*" Tsuyu said.

"Oh no! It's past 12!*Ribbit* I better hurry back to my room before a teacher catches us." Tsuyu gasped as she gave Tokoyami one more hug, "Thank you, Tokoyami."

"Goodnight, Asui," Tokoyami replied as she turned her head back to him.

"Please, call me Tsu," She said with a smile as she suddenly paused.

Tsuyu then ran back to Tokoyami and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tokoyami was left as a statue. He felt like he was dreaming and having a heart attack all at the same time. He got a kiss by Asui.

"Tokoyami and Tsu sitting in a tree-" Dark Shadow began to sing.

"Stop it, Shadow!"

As Tokoyami settled in for the night, he thought about the song. He knew that this song won't only remind him that he will be protected, but that he had people that he needed to protect.

Especially Tsu.

_Don't shed tears of fear_

_For they do not cause harm_

_The swarming shadows that you hear_

_Protect you from afar._

_They are angels hidden away_

_So, do not be afraid._

_When all hope seems lost in the fight_

_They will arrive just in time._

_So, my son, do not fear_

_For the shadows will always be near._

Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed the short story and that it wasn't bad. I'm sorry for any OOC moments with Asui or Tokoyami, I gave it my best. The song was something I wrote real fast, so I guess it belongs to me, please don't steal it. Please review, no flames. Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode! Until next time :D


End file.
